The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balarcaspim’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during January 2009. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Angelonia cultivars having large flowers, unique flower coloration, continuous flowering, and a vigorous, freely branching, and upright to semi-upright growth habit.
The new Angelonia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection coded 516-3,6-1, not patented, characterized by its dark burgundy-magenta and white bicolored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Angelonia angustifolia breeding selection coded 573-2, not patented, characterized by its dark violet-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during November 2009 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since November 2009 in West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.